The present invention relates to an expandable, rile accommodation structure.
An accomodation of this kind is known from the patent SE 9603266-9 and has proved operable in the intended way up to a specific size. One of its advantages is that it can maintain a decided width determined with a knowledge of the regulations in different countries. The maximum height is decided by the free height of viaducts to pass under. If the size of the roof sections exceeds the width of the central structure it is necessary to pile up a plurality of roof sections on the central structure, and in this case the total height easily becomes too large, which limits the size of the accomodation.